


Do Not Disturb

by WaterlilyRose



Series: In the Name of Magic [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Part of the In the Name of Magic series, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: Rey and Kylo haven't lost their spark for each other.Pity they can't get time alone!Can be read as a one shot or part of the series.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: In the Name of Magic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646865
Comments: 26
Kudos: 270





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is my little exercise to get better at writing smut. It's probably still a bit stale but I'm really trying. Enjoy!

There was a rumour that had gone around somewhere in time (Rey wasn’t sure if it was from the magical or Muggle world) that by the time you reached forty, especially if you had children, your life was more or less done. You were consigned to enjoy knitting and baking and to read romance novels to get your fix of the good stuff.

Well Rey could safely say that was a load of shit.

Rey was prone to tiredness more easily now (if you have four active children, you’d be tired too!) and did enjoy cakes but she was as alive as she had been at twenty-one. And she happened to have a husband that she never failed to find gorgeous and delicious.

Kylo had aged well. Being ten-years-older than Rey, he was now in his fifties with a few strands of grey in his hair and a close cropped beard. Being the Headmaster of Hogwarts School meant he led an active and sometimes frantic lifestyle. He kept in shape with constant duelling practise and having a younger, more amorous wife than most meant he was constantly in need of a good set of lungs.

Unfortunately for both Kylo and Rey’s libidos, they still had four children who seemed to enjoy nothing more than pissing on the fire in their loins.

Padmé and Hanna had left Hogwarts to pursue their own careers (Padmé with the Department of Mysteries; Hanna was a reserve Chaser for Ileenium Institution) but were fans of popping back with little to no notice. Sabine had just been Sorted into Hufflepuff house and, as fond as she was of the basement chambers, she still loved to visit her Headmaster Father and Defence Against The Dark Arts mother. And Anakin… well, Anakin was six years old so didn’t really need an excuse to be a human tornado. It was rare for Kylo and Rey to get a moment to themselves and had been nearly caught doing something they shouldn’t many times.

“This is ridiculous.” Kylo gritted out after having a potential blow job interrupted by Anakin wanting attention once again. “We need some time alone.”

“I know Sweetheart, I know.” Rey agreed. If the truth was being told, Rey was getting thoroughly fed up with not getting any time alone with Kylo too. Not unless you counted when Anakin was asleep and they had to be completely silent unless they woke up their son. “We’ll figure something out.”

Rey found herself discovering a solution the very next morning. Over breakfast, Rey received an owl that was delivering an invitation to her and Kylo. It was from Leia and contained two tickets to the Goblin Opera that was playing that Friday night. Tickets were extremely hard to come by and Rey had a strange feeling that Leia had been forced to pull more than a few strings to get her hands on them. Rey let her mind wander to the last time Padmé had visited. Padmé worked closely with her grandmother at the Ministry of Magic and had commented on how tired her mother looked the last time she had visited.

That had, to Rey’s best recollection, been a bit of a difficult morning. Rey and Kylo had thought it would be safe to have a quick shower together when Padmé and Hanna had come barging into the apartment. It was only by a quick spell to dry herself off and pretending to floss her teeth that she had managed to convince her daughters that it had only been their father in the shower. And Hanna had even found that gross to think her mother had been in the presence of a naked version of her father.

“Are you alright Mum?” Padmé asked kindly, “you look a bit worn down.”

It took every bit of Rey’s self control not to bark “I haven’t had a proper shag in three weeks. You’d look worn down too!”

“Look what your mother has sent us.” Rey handed the letter and tickets to Kylo who took it and read it carefully. Anakin was too busy eating his cereal to notice his parents’ social life.

“Hmmm. I thought this was sold out.”

“Apparently not.” Rey wasn’t a huge fan of opera but a night away from the castle and the kids sounded very nice indeed. “It might be nice to get away from everything. Maybe we can spend a night at the Leaky Cauldron.”

At this, Kylo’s ears perked up. “A night out. And a night away?”

Rey knew where his mind was heading. Night out meant night away which meant sex was a possibility.

“Well… it would be rude not to make an appearance.”

Rey couldn’t stifle her own rather excited smile.

* * *

Anakin was handed over to Leia for the night and Rey nearly talked herself blue in the face about how she could be reached at the Leaky Cauldron if anything went awry. A part of her was concerned that her hyperactive grandson might be too much for Leia but it was also to assuage the guilt Rey felt at being happy to hand him over for a night. Rey knew Leia wouldn’t call unless of life or death and Rey was looking forward to something other than marking paperwork or trying to keep Anakin from destroying the apartment.

Was it wrong for a mother to like time away from her children? Some would say yes but Rey was inclined to say no. Sabine was safe in Hufflepuff, Anakin was with his grandmother and the twins were both grown women who had to be allowed to make their own way in the world. Therefore it was perfectly fine for Rey to enjoy her life for more than five minutes.

Kylo booked them the top room in the Leaky Cauldron. It was a handsome suite with dark wood panelling and a four poster bed with red sheets. Rey tried not to stare at the bed for too long and imagine what she would like to do on that bed. Kylo wasn’t so subtle. His eyes burned black at the sight and despite nearly twenty years together Rey felt her cheeks burn.

“I’ll um… I’ll start getting ready.” She took her wash bag and retreated into the bathroom.

A part of Rey was very excited to attend an opera. She had never been to one before and had heard some wonderful things about it. Standing under a hot shower stream, Rey sighed as the hot water began to wash away the drudge of her normal life. It was bizarre how in a moment of quiet Rey realised that her life had been bothering her lately. For a girl once prized as a war hero, her life had become oddly mundane. Looking after the children and working to teach the school how to repel Dementers had become her routine. Even Hanna and Padmé were beginning (not unreasonably) to view her as only a mother and an educator. Rey may be pushing forty but she wasn’t done yet. There was still much she longed to do and was capable of doing. Pushing her hair back as the water soaked her thoroughly, she sighed to herself.

The sigh turned to a shriek of surprise when the shower curtain was pulled back and revealed Kylo. Completely nude, he gently pushed Rey back to make room for him. Gasping, Rey felt her body react to his proximity. Her nipples stiffened and the juncture between her thighs became hot and wanting.

“I… I’m nearly done. You can have the shower to yourself if you-”

Kylo shut Rey up by kissing her mouth passionately and then continuing his journey to her neck. Rey threaded her fingers through Kylo’s hair and moaned at the feel of him sucking the spot beneath her ear. His hands swept up her body and cupped her breasts as he nibbled the skin of her throat.

“K-Kylo!” Rey tried to not surrender to the wonderful sensations and to keep her head but it was hard. “We… We haven’t got time-”

“We’re not going.”

Kylo slipped his hand between her legs and began to stroke. Rey let out a moan that was close to a howl and let her hands grip his wet hair.

“We have to-”

“If you want to go, we will but I couldn’t care less about the opera. I want you too much and I haven’t had you in so long. Please let me fuck you all night until neither of us can stand.”

And with that, Rey forgot about the opera and how it would have been nice to see it. Instead she grabbed Kylo’s shoulders and kissed him so sloppily she looked like she was trying to eat him. In a sense she was.

He spun her around and Rey gasped as her breasts slapped against the cold tiles of the shower. The contrast with the hot water beating down on her body made her head spin. Kylo grabbed her hips and pulled her close.

When he finally slipped himself inside her, Rey nearly passed out. It was like coming home after a long, difficult day. To feel him moving inside, bumping against that spot near her stomach that made her growl with want, was its own brand of magic.

“Missed you so much.” Kylo whispered as he continued to pound inside her body.

“Been. Right. Here.” Rey whimpered with every movement of him. But she understood. Silently slipping off their trousers and trying to move noiselessly in a bed wasn’t the same as this. This was making love. This was fucking. This was sex.

It didn’t last long and Rey didn’t want it to. She didn’t want long drawn out touches and lingering kisses. She was too wound up for that. Hard and rough was the order of the day and Kylo was delivering.

He’s mine, she thought with triumph. No-one else can have him. He is me. I am him. Only I know what this is like. Only I know what his dick tastes like. Only I know how his eyes turn black as he’s licking me and tasting me. I have taught lessons with the beard scratch marks on my inner thighs. I am his wife.

Rey clung to the wall as he lost control and began to slam into her. She squeezed her inner muscles to grip him in that way he loved and he roared his delight. Soon Rey could only cling on as he savagely thrust into her.

The relief and the pleasure of her orgasm left her limp. Her knees buckled and Kylo had to hold her up under the shower stream. Gasping and shaking, Rey let herself be supported by her wrecked husband.

“I love you.” She whispered into the water as Kylo’s arms held her close.

“We’re not done yet.”

* * *

They most certainly weren’t done. Rey’s dress that she had been planning to wear to the opera remained in her overnight bag untouched as Rey and Kylo frantically moved against each other on the bed. Rey’s thigh muscles burned and her body was glazed with sweat as she bounced up and down on Kylo’s cock but she didn’t care. This was a glorious way to die of exhaustion. Kylo was also slippery with sweat and gasping for air but he didn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, Rey rarely saw him so alive as when they were like this. This reminded Rey of their early days of being together – the passion of their secret affair, the realisation of how deep her feelings went and the excitement of being alone all came back to her.

“Do you think we’re strange?” Rey asked breathlessly as she rocked backwards and forwards along his erection.

“S-strange?” Kylo asked. He looked like he was struggling to understand English at that moment. Then again he was rather preoccupied.

“To crave this so much? To still want each other? To feel so young still?”

Kylo stopped moving and for a moment she worried that maybe she had killed the mood. But he was still rock hard inside her and his hands stroked up her thighs.

“You’re still the sexiest woman I’ve ever met. Love doesn’t have a sell-by date. I don’t care if we had nine children and thirteen cats – we’d still be like this. We are young when we are together. I’m never old with you.”

Rey gasped her delight as Kylo began to rub the bundle of nerves between her legs. She reached up to cup her breasts to give proportion to her desire and to give Kylo a show. She knew that he loved watching her play with her tits.

“Never stop. Never stop being young with me.”

* * *

Rey had finally settled her head on Kylo’s chest to rest when she gave a giggle.

“You know, your mother bought those tickets in good faith. Someone is bound to notice that we never turned up.”

Kylo gave a snort. “I’m sure we can make up some excuse. Or just tell the truth. We were too busy shagging.”

“We can’t say that!”

“Why not? We’ve been together twenty years! It’s hardly taboo for a married couple to enjoy sex.”

“It would scar the children for life.”

“Padmé and Hanna are old enough to get it. Besides,” he gave her bottom a playful squeeze. “we should do this more often.”

“What? Date nights?”

“Is that what Muggles call them?”

“I think its what kids call it.”

“Well, whoever created it, it’s a good idea.” Kylo pulled Rey a little closer to him. I don’t want to go without for that long again. I could speak to Tom about booking the room about once a fortnight.”

“He’ll know what we’re up to!” Rey exclaimed, half amused and half embarrassed.

“I’ve told you: I don’t care.”

They would have argued further when there was a knock on the door. Looking at each other, Kylo got out of bed and summoned his robe to him. Once he was sure Rey was decent, he opened the door to their room.

Rey would have laughed hysterically if she wasn’t so mortified. Hanna and Padmé were stood on the threshold. One look at their rumpled and half dressed parents alerted them to what exactly they had interrupted.

“Oh sweet Merlin. Gross!” Hanna exclaimed.

“Mum? Dad?” Padmé said in a weak and clearly mortified voice.

“What are you two doing here?” Kylo demanded, his previous bravado a thing of the past.

“You… you didn’t turn up to the opera.” Padmé squeaked. “We thought something was wrong-”  
  


“It clearly is!” Hanna exclaimed, looking like she would throw herself in front of a Death Eater that moment if she could escape this.

“Nothing is wrong.” Kylo said with a firmness Rey had never heard him use to the girls before. “We just fancied time alone and that’s what we got. Now, if I give you ten galleons each, will you kindly let us be?”

The twins disappeared down the hall before Kylo could fetch his money bag but it didn’t matter. Closing the door, Kylo looked at Rey.

“I don’t think we will have any trouble getting time alone from now on. There’s a good chance we may never see them again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or a comment if you like it. A (1) in my inbox is sometimes the highlight of my day.


End file.
